1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to mixing valves and in particular to a new and useful mixing set with a timing clockwork.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Experience has been made that prior art mixing sets having a timing control are not only very expensive in construction but are also susceptible to troubles. The forces to be overcome by the clockwork spring while the clock is running down are considerable, and the maintenance required and particularly the exchange of individual parts are complicated and troublesome. That is why the invention is directed to a mixing set with a timing clockwork which is simple in attendance and maintenance and which is exposed to no direct mechanical load during the winding, run-down and return.